Ghost
by Riza-san
Summary: Tell me, how do you think it would feel to be the one with blood on your hands, with humanity burning in the depths of Hell?” Susan Ashwood gets a visit from the person she most expected. -Oneshot.


**A/N: This is my first time writing for the fandom. I'm sorry if my writing style is strange or puts you off. This is mostly because I'm so used to writing from first-person. But still, I hope you enjoy this all the same. Reviews, especially constructive criticism, are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

It was just another day for Susan Ashwood.

If not for the smaller things, she often was left wondering if life would be fruitless enough to even bear.

Day after day was just another repetitive cycle, mixed with the concern she possessed for knowing something, but being unable to change it.

Everything had seemed innocent enough.

Collecting the mail was something she always did. Though the mail was of little use, she simply couldn't have left her mail box sitting there to overflow with bills, junk mail and fliers. That was why she didn't think much of it.

She sighed to herself quietly, and placed the mail on the coffee table in her home. She would have to get one of her friends to read out the bills later. Not that she really had many friends. It wasn't because she had the inability to make them, but more so that she enjoyed her solitude.

Of course, there was Nexus. Though Susan wasn't entirely sure if these people would be considered her friends. The reason they were there was because they had something in common, but not something that would make them friends forever. Their cause for unison was a very different one indeed.

The mail pile sat on the coffee table, and the long silence that was held within the house continued on with the silent melody. Having nothing better to do, Susan decided to sort through the mail. May as well get rid of whatever felt like junk mail now, save somebody a bit of trouble later.

And so she pushed her dark hair out of her face and began sorting. However, there was one particular envelope that she paused at. It wasn't different to the others in any way. Honestly, she had no idea why she had even stopped on this one to began with. But it was a split second feeling that told her it should be opened – Susan had learned to believe in these feelings.

When she opened the letter, she realized the paper had braille imprinted on it. She gingerly ran her finger along the dots, reading the texture of the message.

"_Remington High School Reunion - Come join in the fun and reunite with old classmates!"_

Though she was grateful that her former high school had taken the time and effort to put the message in braille, she still really had no desire of going.

It would be just like high school again. Cruel children teasing her about her blindness, poking her on the shoulder and then making a run for it.

Perhaps her fears were just superficial. After all, all children have to grow up eventually. They would be adults now, just like her.

Susan put down the letter. There was no point debating, or even thinking about it. Much larger things were occupying her mind, and issues would have to be addressed first.

Like the end of the world, for example.

It had been a while since she had heard anything from Matt, Jamie and Richard in Hong Kong. There was apparently a big typhoon brewing off the Hong Kong coast, and she couldn't help but think that it had something to do with them. Last she had heard, they were alive. She just had to hope they would stay that way.

All the while, she felt the end drawing near.

"Not yet," a voice reminded her from the shadows. The voice was female, a soft and rather lighthearted one. Susan didn't as so much flinch at the appearance of the voice. It was almost as if she had expected it.

"But soon," Susan replied to the darkness, "Neither of us can deny how close the end may be. Day after day, I can feel the cold growing stronger."

"You are worrying too much, my dear."

"That is easy for a dead woman to say."

The voice laughed. "Indeed it is. But still, I'm here. You're here. We may as well talk while we still have the time."

"Not much to talk about, I'm afraid..." Susan Ashwood muttered. A lie of course. She had much she could complain about. It would have been a simple human right to whine about everything wrong in her life, yet she chose to be void of such a thing.

The voice was not so easily fooled. "Tell me," it said, "how do you think it would feel to be the one with blood on your hands, with humanity burning in the depths of Hell?"

"I couldn't imagine."

"Then don't. You don't deserve the burden."

"What am I meant to do?" Susan snapped. She had seemed so calm and gentle until that moment. The voice was playing the same old games with her. "I can't give the burden to Matt. I understand that it is his destiny, whether he likes it or not. But if The Five do fail, he can't take on carrying to burden of dooming the entire human population. It isn't his fault!"

"...It wouldn't be yours either."

There was a long silence. Until suddenly, Susan asked the question.

"Are you finished?"

"Almost."

Susan sighed with exasperation.

"The highschool reunion," said the voice, "You should go. And who knows, it might _actually_ be fun."

With that, the voice disappeared in to the very nothing it had came from.

She felt herself unmoved. Her anxiety could not be cured by magic, nor could it be by reassurance. All she was able to do was to sit back and expect the worse.

Though still...

_She couldn't help but to wonder why her mother didn't just ring her children like other mothers did._


End file.
